


Dragonspring Days

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Genichiro and Emma are friends, Genichiro and Emma are young-adults in this fic, Pranking, based on sake dialogue, i love the sake dialogue system, pre-game, young! in this case is younger than in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Every time Isshin gets his hands on Dragonspring sake his friends show up without warning and without fail.  It's nice to have a chance to catch up with them.Also Genichiro is apparently a little bit of a troll and Emma is an enabler.





	Dragonspring Days

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, sorry for the lack of words i've been side-tracked.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this - i enjoyed writing it, even if I made myself a little sad about Genichiro - it kinda just ends as well so i might come back and edit it when it's not 11pm.

"A bird told me you have dragonspring sake," Owl said, having arrived without warning on Isshin's doorstep, "And enough for all of us," he smiles and is waved to a seat by Isshin. Dogen comes in shortly after "Did I hear that correctly? Dragonspring enough for all of us? Why yes, I'd love a cup."

Isshin grumbles "You're all terrible friends and should get your own sake," despite his words he's pouring enough for all of them, passing the cups around. After settling in and drinking a while, Gyobu asks Owl "How's that pup of yours doing?" He'd met Owl's little shadow a few weeks previously.  
"Quiet and quick. He'll be a worry some day. Lady Butterfly took him with her for the weekend - she'll teach him about being sneaky in all the best ways."  
The question opens up into a bragging session about their children - Dogen finishes his first cup and then tells them "this week, Emma helped me with an amputation - her first. Kept her cool the entire time, didn't flinch when we cut through the bone. She'll make a fine doctor."

Owl sees the small smile that graces Orangutan's face when he hears Dogen praise Emma. He says little these days, their sculptor but he still has the ability to always show up when there's good sake to be had. "Where is the young lady," he asks Dogen.   
"She came with me but then went off to watch Isshin's grandson again."

"Genichiro is well worth watching," Isshin replies as he refills his cup. "He's learned much from the Lady Tomoe and may outpace my own skill one of these days. He's grown taller again - I will have to commission him a new bow soon, his current one looks almost like a toy."  
Owl laughs, "truly he's your heir. There's a bowyer I know who'd be glad to receive your commission - he does good work. If you'd like I'll pass on word."  
"Thank you Owl,"  
Gyobu pours out the next round "Bah, I'd much rather a good spear over a bow any day. It's much more satisfying."  
The conversation turns to weapons and continues on long into the night as more bottles of sake empty. 

When Emma and Genichiro return - he's escorting her back to her father-teacher, they find the five men passed out and snoring. Genichiro sighs - this sight is not unfamiliar, "Is it bad I want a brush and ink right now?"  
Emma had gone over to Dogen and tried to shake him awake - he'd grumbled wordlessly and settled back to sleep. At Genichiro's words she looks up at him and quietly asks "for what purpose?"  
He smiles conspiratorially "Why to write. "  
"Without paper?"  
"Skin holds ink just as well..."  
She laughs softly, which makes him happy - his friend is too often serious these days.

Standing, Emma tells him "Help me settle them into better positions so that they're not going to choke to death if the sake should make a reappearance. Then we'll see."  
"Ah Emma, always your concern shines through."  
She shrugs at that "To be a good doctor one must always be concerned about one's patients. And I intend to be a great doctor."  
He nods "I know you will be," he comes over and helps her arrange the still-sleeping men to her satisfaction. None of them wake, not even Owl and Genichiro was half expecting the master shinobi to do so.

Shaking her head, Emma reaches into her many pockets and pulls out the latest hangover cure she'd been working on - it's a tea that will need to be steeped in the morning. She finds paper, brush and ink and pens a brief note as clear and straight-forward as she can about how to prepare it. Then she passes the writing implements to Genichiro who takes them, his eyes bright with pleased laughter. She goes to find blankets, and while she's gone Genichiro thinks carefully and then writes two characters on his grandfather's cheek.   
Her eyes go wide when she sees it - and she shakes her head, efficiently covering the others with the blankets she'd found.

Spying a bottle of sake on the table, she picks it up - swirling it, she hears liquid move "Oh!," she exclaims, still quiet, "they didn't finish this one!"  
Genichiro looks up from where he's crouched next to Owl, having finished his chosen epithet ("Great Snoring Bird), "Is it that unrefined sake that grandfather likes?"  
"No, my father showed up - it'll be Dragonspring. Leave off your writing and we can go finish this."  
"Certainly," he stands and they go outside, settling on the balcony, passing the bottle back and forth watching the stars. Emma notes that Genichiro is taking swigs to her sips and her gentle reminder that it's a drink to be savoured goes unheeded. Shortly Genichiro succumbs to the soporific effect of a dire amount of good alcohol. She takes the bottle from his slack grip, drains the one remaining mouthful and then gets another blanket to cover the young man with. Her gaze falls on the brush and ink he'd left next to them and a devious smile crosses her face.

The sunlight wakes him - blinking against the horrendously bright son, he rubs his eyes and notices Emma's neat writing gracing his arm "like grandfather, like grandson." He turns his head to note that she's no longer there, but there is a new bottle next to his hand, that also bears an elegant short note. "For your head. Drink it and then, I think you might want to run." He hears the rustling of blankets Genichiro agrees with Emma's statement, drinks the remedy and makes a face at the taste. As the pounding of his head recedes, he drops down off the balcony to shelter on the roof below - a half-way decent temporary hiding place.

Emma walks into the room, and steps carefully around the bodies until she can kneel next to her father who is preparing the hangover cure. She is very,very carefully not grinning. Her attention is split between Dogen's making the tea and the reactions of the others learning about their new facial adornments. Owl's reaction is especially satisfying though it makes the others wince. Dogen drinks the tea and the furrows of his brow ease.   
"Not bad Emma," he tells her  
"How could it be better?" she asks, because one should always strive to improve. But she listens to his reply with only one ear as the rest of her is caught up listening to Isshin muttering dire things about what he'll do when he catches that boy.  
"Run, Genichiro, run." she murmurs under her breath and then turns her attention back to Dogen.


End file.
